


Hide And Tickle

by fanficshiddles



Series: Daddy Dom Loki [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Daddy Loki, Dom Loki, Dominant Loki, F/M, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Little Space, Loki - Freeform, Submissive OFC, Teasing, Tickling, daddy dom, dd/lg, playful, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Decided to do more of Daddy Dom Loki. Probably will end up writing more. The same 'couple' that is in teasing. But I've given the ofc a name now. :-)





	

Loki came back to find the house oddly quiet. He had rushed home so that he could spend the weekend with his baby girl. Part of the excitement for him, was not knowing who he would be spending it with.

Whether it would be his 25 year old Olivia, or her little side, Olive he liked to call her. Sometimes she could change within minutes, depending on her emotions and surroundings. Other times it would be over a period of time he would notice her little side starting to come through.

He had noticed she was in her little space more often than she used to be. Obviously trusting him even more and knowing she was safe with him. It made him feel warmed and honoured. He remembered how scary it was for her when he first found out about her true desires for a relationship.

He walked upstairs to their bedroom and he could sense that she was in there, hiding. He had a feeling she was in her little space, so he decided to try and tempt her out from her hiding place.

‘Where, oh where, could my little Olive be?’ He called out into the room as he put on some lighter clothing, but still Asgardian as he knew how much his baby girl loved his Asgardian style.  

He stilled, his ears perked up as he listened and could hear her giggling lightly. He smirked to himself as he was able to locate that she was hiding in the wardrobe.

‘Well this will not do. What will I do if I can’t find my little girl? How will I survive without her?’ Loki asked out loud as he sighed dramatically.

That earned him another giggle and a snigger. She wasn’t good at keeping quiet, no matter how hard she tried. Loki couldn’t stop smirking as he eased himself closer to the wardrobe. He then went silent as he slowly took hold of the wardrobe handle, and then as quick as lightning he opened the door.

‘Boo!’

Olive let out a squeak of surprise as Loki grabbed her and pulled her into him, her legs dangled down as she was held up and against him.

‘There’s my little Olive.’ He purred as he kissed the top of her head.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged into his chest, giggling. 

‘How did you find me?’ She asked as she looked up at him, a big smile on her face.

‘I always know where my little one is. Besides, you’re not the best at keeping quiet.’ He chuckled and kissed her nose.

‘I want to play hide and seek. Pleaseeeee Daddy.’ She begged and fluttered her eyelashes up at him.

‘Sure thing, little one. But you do remember what happens if I find you?’ Loki smirked wickedly as she blushed.

Olive nodded shyly and buried her face into the side of his neck.

She had quickly found out that Loki’s idea of hide and seek, was better called hide and tickle. Her first time playing with him, she had hidden under the table in the kitchen. Loki had soon sought her out and proceeded to pin her down and tickle her until she begged for mercy.

Since then, her hiding places did get a lot better. However, Loki  _always_  managed to find her soon enough.

'I think my little one secretly enjoys being visited by the tickle monster.' Loki whispered, making Olive squirm in his grasp as she giggled but kept her face hidden against him.

Loki chuckled and smoothed his hand down her back before placing her down to her feet. She looked up at him and smiled shyly as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

'I'll count to 100. You better find a good hiding place, little one. My fingers are feeling very frisky today.' He growled and trailed said fingers lightly along her neck.

Olive let out a delighted squeal as she turned and ran. Loki closed his eyes and started counting. He waited until he was at 80 then he started counting out loud for Olive to hear.

Olive felt adrenaline and excitement shoot through her veins as she heard him start to count out loud. She had managed to wriggle herself into the cupboard under the bathroom sink. She had prepared earlier and moved some of the stuff so there was room for her. She had never hidden there before.

‘100, ready or not! I’m coming to get you, little girl.’ Loki called out into the house.

Olive giggled as she heard him. She put both hands over her mouth to make sure she didn’t make a noise. She tried to tune into her hearing as she tied to figure out where in the house he was. But she soon heard him making his way upstairs.

‘You should know by now, girl, that I _will_ find you. I always do.’ He teased.

Olive could tell he was in their bedroom, looking there. She stayed as quiet as possible as she heard the floorboards creaking beneath him in the next room. She heard him mumble something to himself, but she couldn’t make out what it was.

Loki was impressed with her hiding skills this time. It was certainly the longest he had went without finding her. She must have found somewhere really good to hide. But he was feeling a little impatient as he just wanted to touch her.

So he used his magic to heighten his senses and he was able to zone in on where she was.

Olive let out a screech of surprise as the cupboard doors were flung open. Loki grinned at her as she tried to scramble away. He laughed as she crawled out between his legs, but he reached down and grabbed her with ease.

‘No point trying to escape, dear little Olive.’ He chuckled as he pulled her up to her feet and held her tightly against him.

She giggled as his breath danced across her cheek.

‘You found me so soon.’ She whined.

‘I did indeed. But I have to admit, that was your best hiding place yet.’ He whispered and kissed her cheek as his hands slid up under her top.

He started to tickle over her sides, making her laugh and her knees buckle. She arched herself against him and tried to wriggle away, but Loki moved with her and kept her steady against him.

‘Daaaaaddy, stooop. Pleaseeee.’ She squealed out between laughing when she couldn’t take it much more.

‘I do love it when you laugh and squirm.’ He said teasingly before he gave her mercy and removed his hands from under her top.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

‘It’s time to get ready for bed. Go brush your teeth and get into your jammies.’ He finished with a kiss to her cheek and a soft pat on her bum, making her blush.

‘Yes, Daddy.’ She nodded and went to get ready.

Loki went downstairs to get them both some hot chocolate to drink before going to sleep. He came back upstairs to find Olive in bed, cuddling one of her favorite stuffed toys.

He pulled off his clothes, leaving him in his boxers as he then he climbed into bed. Olive ditched her toy at the side of the bed and moved over to cling to Loki like a monkey. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her as she lay her head on his chest.

Loki loved how clingy she was when she was in her little space. He would have her permanently wrapped around him all the time if it was possible.

‘Daddy…’ She said as she looked down at his chest, her small hand splayed across his skin.

‘What is it, my little Olive?’ He asked as he covered her hand with one of his large ones, making her smile.

‘I feel… Um…’ She tried to get the words out, but she felt too shy.

‘Use your words, little one. Come on, you can tell Daddy anything.’ Loki said soothingly as his hand stroked up and down her back. Though he had a feeling he knew exactly what she was trying to say.

‘I was wondering… Could we, do it?’ She said quietly as she kept looking down at their hands on his chest.

‘Do what, love?’ Loki asked, teasingly.

‘Daddyyyyy. You know what I mean. Don’t be a meanie.’ Olive whined.

Loki laughed and he brought her hand up so he could plant kisses across her knuckles.

‘Is my baby girls princess parts feeling all tingly?’ Loki asked over her skin as he kept her hand up to his lips.

Olive nodded and her blush grew even deeper. She couldn’t look him in the eye.

‘Look into Daddy’s eyes, little one.’ Loki said firmly.

Her eyes snapped up to his. His smile grew even larger as he saw her blushing so much.

‘Good girl. You know I like to see your beautiful eyes.’ Loki praised as he trailed his fingers lightly down her cheek. 

Olive wriggled slightly because of his praise and his touch. Which didn’t go unnoticed by Loki.

‘Now why don’t we sort out this little problem that you have, hmm?’ He grinned.

Olive nodded eagerly, making Loki smile.

‘Lie on your back for me, little one and put your hands up above your head… There’s a good girl.’ Loki purred as she obeyed him instantly.

Loki make short work of removing her pyjama top. He let out a hungry growl as he squeezed her breasts and briefly licked across each of her nipples in turn. He moved down the bed and peeled her pyjama bottoms down, moaning as he found her without any knickers on.

‘Oh, little Olive. Why didn’t you put panties on? Hmm? Were you hoping that Daddy would take you tonight?’ Loki smirked up at her as he tossed her pyjamas to the floor.

Olive grabbed her stuffed toy again and hid her face with it in embarrassment, making Loki laugh.

‘I will take that as a yes. Now, be a good girl for Daddy and spread your legs wide open. And put those hands back up where I told you to, or you will be getting a spanked bottom instead.’ He said firmly as he got rid of his boxers.

Olive spread her legs apart as Loki positioned himself between them and her hands flew back up above her, throwing her stuffed toy off the bed in the process.

‘Good girl. Now, what do we have here?’ Loki teased as he ran a finger up and down her wetness, she was near dripping with arousal.

He held his finger up to show her how wet it was.

‘I do love how wet you get for Daddy. Now normally, as you know, I do _love_ to play. However, it is just past your bed time and we have plans tomorrow. So, I will be nice tonight and you can cum as soon as you wish to.’ Loki said as he crawled up over her body and pressed himself against her.

He pressed his lips down onto hers in a lingering kiss as he slowly slid his cock into her warm wetness. Her body greedily accepted him with ease as she moaned and bucked her hips upwards towards him, wanting more.

He thrust his tongue into her mouth as he started to move his hips in a smooth and quick rhythm. He could feel her trembling and writhing underneath him with each thrust.

‘You’re my good girl, aren’t you?’ Loki spoke softly over her lips as he thrust into her at the right angle, so her g spot was stroked with every movement.

‘Yes, Daddy. I love you.’ Olive cried out and Loki could see she was struggling with keeping her hands up above her head.

‘I love you more… You can wrap your arms around me if that’s what you want, little one.’ Loki managed to say before attacking her mouth again.

Olive’s hands flew down and she wrapped them around his back, holding onto him tightly as she pulled her legs up and wrapped them around him too.

‘Daddyyyyy.’ Olive cried out in pleasure as Loki moved his lips from hers and he kissed and sucked across her neck as his hips moved quicker and quicker with every thrust.

‘Mmph. You feel so tight and warm around my cock. You love having Daddy’s cock inside of you, don’t you?’ He spoke over her skin, sending vibrations through her body.

‘Yes, Daddy! Yes!’ Olive shouted out loud as her muscles started to contract around his cock, squeezing him even tighter than she already had been.

Loki grunted as he lost his rhythm and thrust hard into her. He held himself as deep as he could get as he started to cum. His seed spurted into her with a forceful rush as they both started shaking and trembling from the intensity of their orgasms.

Olive’s body continued trembling as Loki placed wet, open mouthed kisses along her neck and across her chest. He looked up at her beautiful face and finished with a soft, sweet kiss to her forehead as he pulled out of her.

‘That’s my good girl.’


End file.
